


Aylaview

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: 'Alam mo ba kung ano nasasabi ko sa sarili kapag ikaw ang view?' tumingin si Kyungsoo sa lalaki, cliffhanger, daming alam.Humalakhak si Jongin."Ano? Pinagti tripan mo lang ata ako eh! Huy Jongin, kung madami kang time para sa mga ganitong prank ako hindi. Tambak ang-""Aylaview." Natameme si Kyungsoo. "Aylaview. Hindi crush kita, hindi gusto kita, kung hindi, I love You. Mahal kita Kyungsoo.."
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Aylaview

**Author's Note:**

> ...............

_[Looking for Buyer, Please Help RT, Calabarzon Area only] I am looking for potential parent for my two golden toy poodle whose photos are attached below, so if anyone is interested please DM me so we can negotiate for the price._

Tamang iscroll lang si Jongin sa naging result ng sinearch nitong key word, words which are ‘toy poodle’ and ito ang naunang tweet na lumabas. It was the top tweet which has 10k retweets and 4.5k likes. Sino ba naman ang makakapag tiis na hindi I retweet or I like ang tweet dahil sa mga cute na shot ng dalawang brown colored baby toy poodles.

“Se, tingnan mo to. Ang ganda ng puppy, pwede na kaya to?” Nasa Sky Ranch ang mag bestfriend, saktong chill lang at nakahiga sa malawak na plastic and fake grass.

Sumilip naman si Sehun sa kanyang cellphone, tahimik lang ito at naka poker face habang tinitingnan ang post.

“Well, try mo muna kayang I check if legit yang si seller mamaya at iscam pala yan.” Tumango naman si Jongin at tahimik na kinlick ang profile ng nag tweet.

Well, 300+ lang yung followers at 42 following ang account, he checks on the timeline and naka pinned tweet pala iyon. Nag scroll and stalk pa konti si Jongin sa profile and ng makitang puro retweet lang ito ng stuffs, lumipat siya sa media curious kung nagpopost din ng selfie si Kyungsoo, well, Kyungsoo kasi ang nakasulat na pangalan so he assumed ito ang pangalan ng handler ng account- anyways, saktong scroll lang si Jongin.

Mostly, doggo pics ang pinopost ni Kyungsoo. Apparently, she owns four doggos already at nanganak ang isa niyang pet sa apat na other puppies. Dahil may kamahalan ang pag-aalaga nito, iyon ang naging dahilan niya kaya naghahanap ito ng buyer sa dalawang extra puppies.

Scroll pa si Jongin pero mabilis din itong napahinto ng makita ang isang picture. It was a back photo of a woman running her dog sa campus ng UP, palubog na ang araw at kulay kahel na ang langit.

It was a perfect shot subalit si Jongin ay napa zoom sa picture, sa well- healthy peach ng Kyungsoo. He can’t help it okay? Lalo na at tight fitting na leggings ang suot nito, accentuating the perfectly- mabilis siyang nag zoom out at lumabas sa profile ng babae bago tuluyang kainin ng kamanyakan ang pagkatao niya.

“Se, mukhang legit naman na dog lover siya?”

“Edi sige, I DM mo na at makabili ka na ng aso.”

Mabilis namang sinunod ni Jongin ang advice ni Sehun. Bumalik ito sa profile ng babae at fortunately open ang DM nito kaya agad niyang sinendan ng mensahe.

_“Hi, is the poodle still up for selling?”_

Marahil sa dami ng nag reply under the tweet, inisip ni Jongin na baka imposibleng available pa ang mga doggo.

Limang minuto ang nakalipas, nakikita ni Jongin na nag re-retweet si Kyungso at sa pag-aakalang naibenta na, hindi na ito nag expect na papansinin siya ni Kyungsoo kaya nag offline na lamang si Jongin.

Naka higa si Kyungsoo sa kama niya, ang mga newborn puppies ay natutulog sa kanyang tiyan. Hawak sa ere ang cellphone, nakanguso lamang ito habang nagbabasa ng inquiries about her pups. Ayaw man niyang ibenta ang mga ito subalit hindi na kaya ng budget niya ang magpakain sa dalawa pang bunganga, lalo na at mas costly ang pagkain ng mga doggos niya kesa sa kanilang pang araw araw na budget sa foods.

“Ano na? Bebenta mo pa ba?” Biglang sulpot ang bestfriend niyang si Baekhyun sa pintuan, naka face mask ito at ready to sleep.

“May iniistalk akong account ngayon, kaka DM lang din niya kaninang hapon..”

“So pumayag ka na?”

“ML player eh, mukhang hindi maaalagaan ang mga anak ko.”

Humiga si Baekhyun sa tabi ni Kyungsoo, nag sorry pa ito sa isang poodle ng accidentally niyang matamaan iyon.

“Ayaw mo ibenta sa teacher kasi pasukan na at sigurado wala ng time sa pag-aalaga, ayaw mo din sa estudyante dahil kamo nag-aaral pa, tapos kahit sa dog lover ayaw mo saying nab aka pag may nakitang ibang dog eh balewalain tong pups mo, tapos ngayon ML player naman? Kyungsoo diretsuhin mo nga ako- ayaw mo talaga ibenta no?” Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at ipinatong ang cellphone sa side table.

“Hindi ko naman sila bebenta kung hindi lang nakabuntis tong gago kong kapatid. Nakakahiya naman na mas pipiliin kong alagaan yung aso kesa sa pamangkin ko. Tsaka, hindi ko afford Baek. Ikaw nalang kasi mag adopt neto..”

“Alam mo my dear bestfriend, kung wala lang allergy yung nanay ko, kahit doon mo na iuwi lahat ng aso mo. Pero you know naman si mother, sensitive yung ilong nun..”

Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo at niyakap ang isang puppy niya, mata nito nakatingin sa kisame, nagre-regret sa mga naging desisyon niya sa buhay.

Tanginang ex boyfriend niya eh, siya tong excited dati na mag-alaga sila ni Kyungsoo ng puppies, regalo ng regalo sa dalaga ng mga cute puppies at ng mapamahal naman si Kyungsoo sa mga alaga nila siya naman tong binreak ng salawahan niyang ex boyfriend. Ngayon single mother na si Kyungsoo, with apat na anak at dalawang natitirang apo.

Nakapikit na si Kyungsoo ng biglang mag notify ang kanyang phone. Kinuha niya ito at nakatanggap muli ng ikalawang mensahe galing kay twitter user _@notjongin_ which says _‘hi, paki sagot naman kung naibenta na para huwag na akong umasa, mahirap mag hintay sa wala.’_ natawa si Kyungsoo ng mabasa iyon, tamang hugot lang kasi si kuya at she finds it very witty at the same time.

“hoy sino yan? Bakit ka kinikilig?” Pang uusisa ni Baekhyun ng mapansin ang ngiti sa labi ng bestfriend niya.

“Wala, yung buyer lang.” Maikli niyang sagot at hinayaan si Baekhyun ng hablutin nito ang kanyang cellphone.

Tahimik lang na nagbasa si Baekhyun at ilang sandali pa ay napatawa ito.

“Grabe sizmars, buyer mo ba talaga to or manliligaw mo? Bakit humuhugot? Teka replyan ko nga.” Bago pa makapag type si Baekhyun ay muling binawi ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at itinago sa ilalim ng kanyang unan.

“Hayaan mo na nga, baka lasing lamang.” Ani nito at pinatay ang lamp shade. Gabi na at past bedtime na ni Kyungsoo. Pagod at inaantok ito ngayon dahil sa maghapon silang naglinis ng bahay ng mga pets niya at pinaliguan din niya ang mga ito.

“Lasing pero kinilig ka? Huwag ako Kyungsoo. Sinasabi ko sayo wag ako.” Tumagilid na si Baekhyun at kinuha ang face mask sa mukha. “Pero goodnight na, magdasal ka na kay lord at maghanap ng sign kung bebenta mo parin yang mga cutiepie. Goodnight.”

Umagang umaga, saktong kakatapos lang ni Jongin na mag pandesal at kape tsaka dumating ang one and only pakner niyang si Sehun sakay ang bisikleta nito, isang block lang naman ang layo ng bahay nila,

“Sus! Ngiti ngiti ka pa diyan sa cellphone. Tara na nga at baka matraffic tayo!” Sita ni Sehun sa kaibigan niyang naka topless, naka upo sa labas ng gate nila at nagtetext na parang tanga. “Sinagot ka na ba?

Hinampas lang ni Jongin ng tshirt niyang nasa balikat niya.

“Ingay ingay mo naman, baka naman sinasadya mo yan ng marinig ni pinsan yang boses mo?” Napakamot ng ulo si Sehun, sumiksik kay Jongin at bumulong.

“Gising na ba si Luhan?”

“Ulol, kanina pa umalis!” Natatawang sabi ni Jongin at dumiretso sa kanyang motor na nakaparada.

“Ako mag drive- huy nangako ka gago!” Ani ni Sehun ng akmang sasakay na dapat si Jongin doon.

Umirap ang lalaki, umusog sa likuran tsaka itinapon kay Sehun ang susi ng kanyang motorsiklo.

Halos labinglimang minuto lamang ang ibinyahe ng dalawa patungo sa isang malaking pet shop sa kalapit na siyudad. Maaga pa kaya nakapag park si Sehun. Naunang bumaba si Jongin at pumasok nga sa loob ng pet shop.

Hindi maipaliwanag na amoy ang bumungad sa kanyang ilong, samot saring iyak ng pusa at kahol ng puppies ang nag welcome sa kanyang pagpasok.

Napangiwi si Jongin inwardly, hindi ipinakita ang discomfort nito. Nakatayo lamang siya sa doorway, minamatahan ang pet shop ng itulak siya bahagya ni Sehun sa loob.

“Tara na nga.” Dumiretso ang dalawa patungo sa mga nakahilerang kulungan ng aso.

Ibat iba ang breed ng puppies doon, may Japanese Spitz, may Chihuahua at iba pa. Maraming nagustuhan at nakyutan si Jongin subalit-

“Pre, walang poodle, pano yan. Hanap pa tayo?” Nasa harapan ng Japanese Spitz ang dalawa, si Jongin nakatingin sa isang cute na puting natutulog na tuta. Ang cute kasi nito matulog, mukhang maamo at malambing. “Yan, cute din yang Japanese spitz. Ayaw mo niyan?”

“Gusto niya ng poodle, yun yung nakita ko sa post niya eh.. Alangan naman na iyan ang ibigay ko, magmukha tuloy akong bobo pagdating sa pets niyan.”

“Bakit kasi lahat handa mong ibigay sa Krystal na yan?” Irap ni Sehun.

Dalawang taon ng nililigawan ni Jongin si Krystal. Simula kasi ng lumipat ang dalaga sa subdivision nila, nabihag agad nito ang puso at pagtingin ni Jongin.

Kinaibigan niya agad at pinormahan hanggang sa mag-ligawan na, si Sehun itong supportive bestfriend na palaging sinasamahan si Jongin na manligaw kahit wala itong amor sa dalaga.

Instinct, according sa instinct ni Sehun there’s something kay Krystal kaya kailanman ay hindi ito boto para kay Jongin.

“Hmm, parang ikaw, lahat ibibigay mo sa pinsan ko diba?”

“Magkaiba naman yun! Si Luhan mabait yun, dalagang Filipina pero si Krystal, medyo malandi.”

Mabilis at malakas na kinurot ni Jongin si Sehun malapit sa utong kaya out of reflex ay napasuntok si Sehun sa balikat ni Jongin. Their action scares the calm puppies kaya ay malakas silang kinahulan ng mga ito.

Nag sorry si Sehun sa mga tuta na animo ay tao, si Jongin bumalik sa pag squat upang lumebel sa tutang kanina pa niya minamatahan.

“hi!” Inosente at malambot na ngiti ang ibinigay ni Jongin sa tuta na ngayon ay nakaupo na, his tails wagging behind him, an indication na gusto nito si Jongin.

Pagkatayo ni Jongin, agad itong dumiretso sa counter para magtanong kung magkano ang halaga ng tuta.

  1. Tumataginting na 5100 ang halaga ng tuta dahil daw isang sikat na artista ang may-ari noon at blah blah blah. Nakabukas lamang ang bunganga ni Jongin at hindi makapaniwala habang nagpapaliwanag ang staff sa kanya.



“Tanginang yan, pre wag na nga, kidnapin mo nalang sila-” Napahinto si Sehun sa pagsasalita ng hilahin siya ni Jongin patungo sa kanya ng mapansin ang dalawang babae sa likod ng bestfriend niya. “Munggoh doon kela ate tapos siya yung ibigay mo sa maarte at high maintenance mong nililigawan.”

Inirapan lang ni Jongin si Sehun. Naisip din niya yun out of desperation subalit sa takot na baka gyerahin ng ate at putulan ng malaking- malaking allowance, sinampal nalang nito ang sarili.

“Bakit kasi ang mahal ng poodle! At ng Japanese Spitz! Nakakainis naman tong mga babaeng mahilig sa aso..” Reklamo ni Jongin kay Sehun at maya-maya pa ay-

“Excuse me? Ano ba problema niyo saming mga babae na mahilig sa tuta? Alam mo ba majority ng babae nais nalang ay mag ampon ng tuta kesa mag jowa? Kasi majority niyong lalaki mapanakit!”

Ang dalaga na kanina ay nasa likuran ni Sehun ang ngayon pumagitna talaga sa mag bestfriend na Sehun at Jongin upang makisali.

Narinig ni Jongin na pumigil ng tawa si Sehun sa likuran nito kaya sinamaan niya ng tingin ang bestfriend.

“Oh diba wala kang masabi kasi nga totoo ang sinabi ko, mapanakit talaga kayong mga lalaki at mabuti pa ang tuta kung tutuusin mas may utak pa sa inyo minsan eh!” Ani nito bago niya hinablot ang dalang plastic bag at mag marcha palabas.

Subalit bago makalabas ng pet shop ng tuluyan, nilingon nito si Jongin at nag middle finger.

“Yung mga kagaya mo binabasted eh! Hindi yung sinasagot!” Irap ng dalaga bago tuluyang kinain ng pintuan palabas.

Hindi na mapigil ni Sehun ang sarili at kumawala na nga ang pinipigil na tawa. Humalakhak si Sehun habang pinapanood ang bestfriend niyang namumula sa galit, ang kamao ay namumuti na .

“Pare, kalma, chicks lang yun!” Ani ni Sehun subalit patuloy lamang ang gago sa pagtawa.

Nakayakap si Baekhyun sa tagiliran ng bestfriend niyang si Kyungsoo at pinipigil ang pag tawa habang naglalakad sila pauwi kela Kyungsoo.

Maaga pa silang umalis upang bumili ng dog food at naubusan ng stock si Kyungsoo. Bibili lang naman silang dalawa at matiwasay naman ang transaction nila. Subalit ng magpanting ang tenga ni Kyungsoo sa pang iinsulto ng lalaki sa mga kagaya niyang dog lover, natunaw agad ang kanyang self control at prangkang sinagot ang lalaki and ofcourse, masaya siya dahil siya ang may hawak ng huling halakhak.

“Gago kasi! Dahil gwapo akala mo naman may karapatan na insultuhin kami. Aba gago siya!” Irap ni Kyungsoo at patuloy lamang sa pagtawa si Baekhyun.

“Yung mukha niya sis! Hahaha! Hindi maipinta!”

“Kagigil eh! Kung marami lang akong oras marahil naku-” Halata ang gigil ni Kyungsoo, pero ng masilayan na ang kanyang mga alaga habang papalapit siya sa gate ng bahay nila, nawala ang kanyang inis at napalitan ng cute na gigil.

Ngumuso siya at the thought na aampunin na ng iba ang kanyang mga alaga. Pagkabukas ng gate at ng pumasok, sinalubong siya ng dalawang poodle at dinilaan sa paa.

“Hay naku sis, wag mo nalang ibenta..” Sambit ni Baekhyun ng makita na malungkot ang kaibigan.

Isang malalim na buntong hininga ang pinakawalan ni Kyungsoo, she squats at kinarga si Ace, ang isang poodle at hinalikan ito.

Hindi katulad ng ilang poodle ni Kyungsoo, si Ace naman ang pinaka malambing at kalmado kesa sa iba. Kyungsoo doesn’t play favorites pero hindi maipagkakailang paborito niya ang pagiging malambing ni Ace.

Dalawa lang sila ni Baekhyun sa bahay, namalengke ang ina niya habang ang nakakabatang kapatid nito ay nasa bahay ng kanyang girlfriend na buntis.

Tinulungan ni Baekhyun na pakainin ang mga doggos kaya mabilis na natapos ang dalawa, plus, pinaliguan din nila ang anim na poodle. Mahirap pero kinaya sa tulong ni Baekhyun.

Nasa salas ang mag kaibigan at nagpapahinga, nanonood ng Netflix sa smart tv nila Kyungsoo habang ang nasabing dalaga naman ay nakatutok kay Ace na ngayon ay natutulog sa kanyang lap.

Tahimik niyang sinusuklay gamit ang mga daliri ang balahibo ni Ace at malalim ang iniisip. Habang nasa kalagitnaan ng pag mumuni-muni, biglang bumukas ang pintuan nila at pumasok ang kapatid niyang lalaki, nagmamadali at hinihingal, pawisan at panicky.

“Hoy anyare sayo?” Si Baekhyun tong curious na nagtanong samantalang nakatingin lamang si Kyungsoo sa kapatid.

“Ate- lalabas na ang baby..” Mabilis na napatayo si Kyungsoo at tumakbo paakyat sa kwarto ng kapatid kung nasaan ang mga gamit na naimpake na.

Naiwan si Baekhyun sa bahay ng mga Do upang magbantay ng bahay at ng mga aso.

Nasa labas si Kyungsoo ng delivery room kasama pa ang parents ng nobya ng kapatid niya, nagdadasal at hindi makapag hintay na makita ang newest addition sa kanilang pamilya.

Ilang oras pa ang makalipas, nakaidlip na si Kyungsoo ng bumukas ang pintuan ng delivery room.

Healthy ang bata subalit she wasn’t delivered normally at naging caesarian pa, masyado kasing malaki ang baby at hindi kinaya ng kanyang ina.

That’s where Kyungsoo’s stress heightens. Naiiyak siya habang nakikinig sa mga babayarin sa hospital. May health cards naman subalit hindi covered ang panganganak ng dalaga.

Kargo na naman to ng nanay niya sapagkat ma pride sila at ayaw iasa lahat ng gastusin sa pamilya ng dalaga.

Ng gabing iyon, umuwi si Kyungsoo sa bahay nila at ang mama niya ay nasa hospital. Nakahiga na siya sa may kama nito at nakatingin sa kawalan.

Saktong tumabi si Ace sa kanya, nahiga sa mainit na tagiliran ni Kyungsoo.

Tumagilid si Kyungsoo at maingat na nilaro ang balahibo ng tuta, labag man sa loob subalit gipit lang talaga sila at nais niyang makatulong.

“Ace, mahal naman kita alam mo yun diba?” Tulog ang tuta at duda si Kyungsoo na naririnig siya nito. “Sorry ha? Sorry?” Hindi napigil ni Kyungsoo ang emosyon at tuluyang napaiyak na lamang habang pine-pet ang tuta niya.

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone, nagconnect sa wifi. Sa twitter app siya dumiretso, nag scroll sa DM at binuksan ang mensahe ng lalaking humugot pa two nights ago.

Nakuha pang ngumiti ni Kyungsoo sa last message ng lalaki, humugot pa si kuya na hindi pala nareplyan ni Kyungsoo.

To **_@notjongin_** : _hello, the pups are still up for selling. Are you still willing to adopt them?_

Naghintay si Kyungsoo at sa takot at lungkot nab aka tuluyang mawala ang mga puppies niya, sinulit niya ang oras na kasama ang mga ito. Tumayo siya from the bed carefully para hindi magising mula sa kanyang masarap na pagtulog si Ace.

“Bravo?” Ito ang pangalan ng kapatid ni Ace. “Bravo?” Pagtawag ni Kyungsoo at maya maya pa may puppy na sa kanyang paanan, maharot na tumatakbo ang kapatid ni Ace, kahit gabi na ay energetic pa ito kasalungat ni Ace na ngayon ay nananaginip na sa taas. “Aigoo…” Ngumuso muli si Kyungsoo, mamimiss niya ang pagiging makulit ni Bravo.

Kinarga niya ang aso, Bravo sniffs her face bago dinilaan, nakiliti si Kyungsoo sa malamig na dila ng puppy at niyakap niya and cuddles him sa sofa.

“Mamimiss kita Bravo, pakabait ka ha? Kung sakaling iba na ang maging parent mo, sana behave ka lagi.”

Hinalikan niya ang tuta bago ito umakyat pabalik sa kwarto, itinabi niya si Bravo kay Ace and it’s a wrong move kasi nagising ang natutulog na tuta.

Nagharutan ang magkapatid sa kama, napangiti si Kyungsoo habang pinagmamasdan ang dalawa at kinuha niya ang cellphone at vinideohan niya one last time ang dalawang nagpapasaya sa kanya.

Ng I check na ang video, doon lang napansin ni Kyungsoo ang mensaheng natanggap. Agad niya itong binuksan at hindi maexplain kung ano ang dapat niyang maramdaman sa nabasang reply.

From **_@notjongin:_** _yup._

From **_@notjongin:_** _how much?_

From **_@notjongin:_** _do they come in pair?_

Muling bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo ngunit napangiti ng makitang kinakamot ni Bravo ang tiyan ni Ace.

“good boy!” She praises Bravo bago tumipa sa cellphone para magreply.

To **_@notjongin:_** _10k for two puppies. Mura na yun._

Nasa inuman si Jongin kasama ang tropa niya, tiba tiba sila at nagpapakalasing dahil malaki ang napanalunan nila sa pustahan sa ML.

Nasa bahay sila ni Sehun ngayon at nakangiti ito ng sinagot na finally ni twitter user _@kyungsoonie_ ang inquiries niya about the poodles.

“Ngiti ngiti ah, sinagot ka na ba ni Krystal pare?” Panunukso ng tropa nila kay Jongin. Subalit good mood ito ngayon kaya hindi nagpaapekto sa panunukso si Jongin at nagreply na lamang at nagtanong about the puppies.

To **_@kyungsoonie:_** _okay. Kelan ka free? I can buy them tomorrow agad if you’re free._

Lumipas ang gabi hanggang sa nagsimula ang panibagong araw. Maagang nagising si Jongin and did his morning routine, nag jogging, nag dilig ng mga halaman ng mom niya, bumili ng pandesal sa kanto at nagbreakfast with his mother.

Naligo siya at bago umalis ng bahay, he texted Krystal asking her to meet for dinner, kahit sa Jollibee lang.

This is it, the day na tatanungin niya si Krystal to be his girlfriend. D-day for Jongin Kim. Excited na siya to say goodbye to his single life.

Subalit bago ang lahat, say goodbye muna siya sa ipon dahil makikipag meet pala ito sa seller ng poodle. Iyak ang bank account niya panigurado subalit kung ikakatuwa naman ng puso nito at worth it yun.

Pagkatapos mag park ng motorsiklo, pumasok na si Jongin sa dog cafe kung saan sila magmi-meet ng seller. Napahinto muna sandal si Jongin sa doorway at iniscan ang loob ng dog cafe, ang sabi ni _‘Kyungsoo’_ naghihintay na siya kasama ang mga poodle and that she’s wearing an oversized vneck shirt at naka cap ng black adidas.

Mabilis na naispotan ni Jongin ang ka meet up, nakaupo ang babae malapit sa counter, sipping on her juice tapos nag cecellphone. Pero he pauses sa kanyang kinatatayuan, inayos ang buhok niyang nakabagsak today. Mamaya siya magpapapogi before the dinner date nila ng nililigawan.

Mahinang naglakad si Jongin patungo sa babae at tumikhim habang nakatayo sa gilid ng babae.

“Ikaw ba si Kyungsoo?” Tanong ni Jongin sa isang malumanay na boses at saktong nilingon siya ng ka meet up.

Ng magtagpo ang kanilang mga mata, mabilis na nawala ang ngiti sa labi at napalitan ng pagka mangha.

“Ikaw?”

“Ikaw?”

Chorus nilang dalawa sapagkat labis na nagulat ng makita ang familiar na mukha ng isat isa.

“Ikaw si Jongin?”

“Kyungsoo??”

Sabay muling napatanong ang dalawa.

Sa milyon milyong tao sa mundo, sa napakalaking bansa, mukhang maliit lamang ang lupang tinatapakan nina Kyungsoo at Jongin.

“Wait- are you my buyer?” Napaenglish sa pagtataray si seller, nakatayo na din ito at tila nais sunggaban ang lalaking nang iinsulto sa mga dog lover kagaya niya.

“Hoy, chill. Di naman ako bogus buyer, bibilhin ko naman yang mga poodle mo eh- teka? Sure ka bang hindi ka scammer? Bakit wala akong nakikita ha? Scam ka no?!” Atake ni Jongin and Kyungsoo scoffs.

“Kung sa isang katulad mong hindi naaapreciate ang mga puppies edi handa ako maging scammer..” Irap ni Kyungsoo, naka fold na sa dibdib ang mga braso habang tinatarayan si Jongin.

“Huy dog lover naman ako ah, may poodles din kaya ako. Doon nga lang sa ate ko kasi yung mga pamangkin ko-”

“Nagtanong ba ako?”

“Hindi! Nag eexplain lang!” Depensa ni Jongin.

“Wala akong pake..” Tumalikod kaagad si Kyungsoo and gathers her stuffs.

“Huy grabe naman Soo-”

“Don’t call me Soo, hindi tayo close!” Inirapan siya ng dalaga bago tapusin ang ginagawa.

“Soo, please naman, kahit malditahan mo pa ako forever pero please, bibilhin ko muna yung mga puppies mo.. please please.” Pagmamaka-awa ni Jongin sapagkat he can’t fail today kasi labis niyang pinag handaan ang d-day na to. “Sorry sorry kung nainsulto kita. Hindi ko naman sinasadya. Sige naman na, tingnan mo to-” Huminto sa pangungulit si Jongin, kinuha ang cellphone at hinanap ang mga latest pictures ng kanyang mga poodles na sinend ng ate niya. “Kyungsoo tingnan mo to, si munggoh, janggah at janggu! Tatlo yan akin lahat.” Napasilip din si Kyungsoo sa screen.

Sa picture, candid shots lang ng mga pets ni Jongin pero hanggang sa naging kasama na ni Jongin ang mga alaga sa isang frame as he swipes through his screen, nasa bed sila ng lalaki, nakahiga at naglalambingan.

“Sayo yan?” Isang curious na tingin ang ibinigay ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki.

“Oo nga, ako nag aalaga sa mga yan, ako nagpalaki.” Ani ni Jongin at itinago na ang cellphone sa bulsa nito ng mapansin ang paglambot ng mata ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Sorry na talaga noong isang araw..”

Tinataasan parin ni Kyungsoo ng kilay ang lalaki hanggang sa makaupo ito, sumunod si Jongin at napalingon sa paligid, may mga nakatingin sa kanila at hindi niya ito pinansin.

“So 10k sila pareho, kumpleto na din yung papers nila, yung vaccine okay na din tapos yung pagkain-”

“Opo opo maam, sinabi mo na sakin yan sa DM.” Nanlisik muli ang mata ni Kyungsoo at napakagat ng labi si Jongin. “Oo nga pala, yung bayad ko..” Kinapa ni Jongin ang bulsa at dinukot ang wallet at kinuha ang bagong withdraw na pera. Binilang niya muna ito at iniabot kay Kyungsoo. “10k diba?” Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang bayad, binilang muli at itinago sa isang wallet niya. “Uhm, san pala sila?” Tanong ni Jongin.

Napalingon si Kyungsoo at nakita si Baekhyun na nakikipaglaro sa dalawang retriever, sina Ace at Bravo ay nakaupo sa kalayuan at nakatingin lamang sa malaking aso.

“Ace!” Pagtawag ni Kyungsoo, si Bravo ang naunang lumingon at kumahol isang beses bago tumakbo patungo sa amo nito. Ng makita ang kapatid, agad din namang sumunod si Ace at nakipagkarerahan kay Bravo.

Naunang nakarating kay Kyungsoo si Bravo, agad itong kinuha ni Kyungsoo at inuop sa kanyang lap. Though, hindi nagbe-behave si Bravo at patuloy na hinarot si Kyungsoo, dinidilaan ang pisngi ng dalaga.

She giggled sa labis na kiliti at ang kaninang mata ni Jongin na nasa mga cute na puppies ay nalipat sa seller.

“Eto pala si Bravo..” Sabi ni Kyungsoo, nakangiti. “Ito yung makulit between the two..” Tapos dinampot niya si Ace from the floor na naghihintay na pansinin ng dalaga. “And this is Ace, he’s quiet at kalmado lang but he’s the sweetest..” Proud na pagkukwento ni Kyungsoo.

“Hi..” Akmang hahawakan ni Jongin si Ace pero naunahan ito ni Bravo at kinahulan siya.

“Hey hey.. he’s a friend.” Pag aalo ni Kyungsoo sa aso niya.

“Hala mukhang hindi ko makukuha ah?” Biro pa ni Jongin. Tumayo si Kyungsoo pagkatapos ilapag si Bravo na agad tumakbo around the café.

Iniabot ni Kyungsoo si Ace kay Jongin at humaba ang ngiti ng lalaki. At first wary pa ang aso kay Jongin pero mabilis itong nanlambot sa lalaki.

“Oh close na kayo agad!” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Mabilis na nagpaalam si Jongin kay Kyungsoo pagkadating ni Sehun sa café. Kalma lang naman ang mga puppies na sumama kay Jongin, lalo pa at si Bravo ay mabilis na naging comfortable kay Sehun. _‘Palibhasa parehas kayong makulit.’_ Biro pa ni Jongin na ikinatawa ng mataray na si Kyungsoo.

Malakas ang pagbuhos ng ulan, feeling lost na si Jongin habang nakatingin sa dalawang puppies na nasa loob ng basket, umiiyak dahil sa lamig.

Goal niyang maging girlfriend si Krystal but he accidentally found out na may jowa na pala ang nililigawan. Brokenhearted si Jongin, malungkot at lalong nasasaktan sapagkat ayaw lumabas ng sakit.

Mas okay kung umiiyak, nababawasan ang sakit.

Napabuntong hininga si Jongin at napahiga sa semento sa labas ng Jollibee.

Patuloy lang ang pagtahol ng mga puppies, tumingin siya sa kanila. Para saan pa at binili niya ang mga ito, ang daming nasayang dahil lamang sa pagpapa-asa ni Krystal sa kanya. Oras, effort, load, pera- feelings.

Napapikit si Jongin at napagpasyahang umuwi na lamang sa ngayon. Naupo siyang muli, hinubad ang suot na hoodie at inilagay sa basket para mainitan ang mga puppies. Natawa pa siya at hinila ang ribbon sa leeg ni Ace.

“Sorry.. pati kayo nadamay ko pa yata sa kamalasan ko.”Ani ni Jongin at tumayo na ito dala ang basket.

Pagkauwi sa bahay nila, dumiretso si Jongin sa kwarto nito at nilabas ang mga tuta mula sa basket. Luckily, may higaan ang mga puppies niya sa kwarto at doon nagsitakbuhan ang dalawang puppy habang siya naman ay kumuha ng pagkain para sa dalawa.

He sat on the floor at pinanood ang dalawa na lantakan ang dog food. He sat there silently at malungkot hanggang sa matapos ng kumain ang dalawang aso.

Nag ring ang cellphone niya, ayaw pa sanang sagutin ni Jongin pero knowing Sehun, sigurado ay hindi siya nito tatantanan hanggang sa makuha ang kanyang gusto.

“Oh.” Mahina at walang kabuhay buhay na sagot ni Jongin.

“Kamusta? Nadiligan na ba si jr?”

“Wala. May jowa na.” Simpleng tugon ni Jongin. “Oo na, I told you so, tama ka. Kung nakinig lang ako sayo eh diba?” Pinangunahan nalang ni Jongin si Sehun.

“Grabe ka, concern ako sayo Jongin ha. Ano? Redhorse? Dala ako? G?” Ngumiti si Jongin, gustuhin man niyang uminom at magpakalunod sa alak ngayon pero hindi lang puso at utak ang pagod sa kanya, pati ang kanyang katawan ay nais lamang magpahinga.

“Bukas dala ka. Gusto ko lang matulog tonight.” Ani ni Jongin.

“Ay sayang, lilibre sana kita. Pero sige, magpahinga ka tol. Bukas dalhan kita ng pandesal.” Sabi ni Sehun.

Napangiti lang si Jongin.

“Se, salamat.” Hindi nakasagot agad si Sehun at alam ni Jongin na nakangiti ang kaibigan. “Tulog na ko, gago.”

Ng matapos kumain ang dalawang tuta ay mabait namang natulog na lamang sila sa unfamiliar na kwarto.

Naligo ng mabilis si Jongin, binlow-dry ang buhok at nakaboxers lamang na nahiga sa kanyang kama, face first, niyakap ang isang unan at pagkapikit ng mga mata ay tuluyang nakatulog na si Jongin.

Masarap na ang tulog niya ng magising sa iyak ng isang tuta, napabukas ito ng mata at nakita si Ace sa gilid ng kama, sinusubukang umakyat, umiiyak.

Lazily, Jongin reaches for the puppy at hinila pataas. Automatic na huminto ang pag-iyak ni Ace at tumakbo ito sa tabi ni Jongin at nahiga.

Niyakap din ito ni Jongin, understanding na clingy ang tuta.

Sa muling pagbukas ni Jongin ng kanyang mga mata, wala na si Ace sa tabi niya. Nag stretch ito at bumangon na.

He’s scrolling on his phone habang pababa ito ng hagdanan nila and ng makita ang DM ni Kyungsoo ay agad niya itong binuksan.

From **_@kyungsoonie_** _:uhm hello? Kamusta ang babies?_

From **_@kyungsoonie:_** _Okay lang ba sila? Behave ba?_

From **_@kyungsoonie:_** _miss ko na sila TT_

Natawa lang si Jongin at ipinatong ang cellphone sa itaas ng speakers nila at nag squat ng makita na kumakahol si Bravo habang nakakulong sa loob ng isang laundry basket.

“May tuta ka na naman? Muntik na kong kagatin ha! Ikaw talagang bata ka di mo man lang sinabi na may tuta ka ulit!” Pagalit na sabi ng nanay ni Jongin at pinakawalan niya ang tuta at kinarga, petting Bravo’s fur.

“Hi mama, I am Bravo.” Ani pa ni Jongin at hindi alintana ang sermon ng nanay.

“Tatlong araw na Kyungsoo, baka maayos naman sina Bravo at Ace doon sa panibago nilang tatay.” Naiintindihan naman ni Baekhyun ang pangungulila ni Kyungsoo pero sumasakit na ang tenga niya sa patuloy at walang tigil na buntong hininga ng bestfriend.

Minatahan lang ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun at naglagay ng isang five kilo pack ng dog food sa kanilang cart. Kasalukuyang nasa  
isang supermarket ang magkaibigan. Nag iikot lang sana at pamatay ng oras pero ang cart na tulay ay halos mapuno na.

“Teka lang ha, may check ako doon na shampoo. Wait ka lang dito sis.” Biglang nawala si Baekhyun at naiwan nalang si Kyungsoo. Nakatingin siya sa mga laruan at tali ng puppies at hindi maiwasan na malumbay, lalo na at hindi siya nirereplyan ni Jongin sa twitter.

Habang nakatayo si Kyungsoo, nakatingin sa tali ay nawala ang kanyang paningin, naging itim ang paligid ni Kyungsoo at pagkatapos noon naramdaman niya ang mahigpit na yakap ng malaking palad sa kanyang pares ng mata.

“Hi there, sweetheart.” Isang bulong mula sa isang malaki at malalim na boses ang narinig ni Kyungsoo sa tenga niya. Mainit ang tumatamang hangin sa kanyang leeg.

Despite of the warmth, tumindig ang balahibo ni Kyungsoo. She flinches at ng makawala ay hinarap ang lalaki, mata ni Kyungsoo ay nanlilisik sa galit.

Natawa ang lalaki at napatingin sa kaninang hawak ni Kyungsoo na dog leash bago ibinalik ang tingin sa dalaga.

“Ano kailangan mo?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Hmmm. You still have my dogs I guess?” Ngisi ng lalaki at lalong nainsulto si Kyungsoo, ang natutulog na galit sa kaharap ay biglang nabuhay at lalong nag alab.

“My dogs correction. At stay away from me Chanyeol.” Pagtataray ni Kyungsoo.

While staring at his ex boyfriend, naisip ni Kyungsoo na hindi siya worth it, the regrets on dating Chanyeol washes over her and decided na tumalikod nalang at kalimutan ang lalaki.

Pero ng hilahin niya ang cart upang umalis na sa nakakasakal na kinatatayuan, naramdaman niya ang mahigpit na paghawak ng calloused hand ng ex boyfriend niya sa kanyang braso, pinipigil siyang lumayo. Hinila siya ni Chanyeol, making her turns to him and falls sa bisig ng lalaki.

Galit ang nananalaytay sa ugat niya, kung wala lang siyang respeto sa sarili ay baka nasampal na nito ang lalaki. Subalit, hindi niya hinayaang manalo ang manloloko niyang ex boyfriend this time.

“I want you Kyungsoo. I want you back.” Ngisi ni Chanyeol habang bumubulong sa tenga ni Kyungsoo.

Kung marupok lang siya, kung tanga at bobo lang ay marahil kinilig siya, marahil napa oo na ang kanyang puso at utak subalit naging matapang at independent siya sa pagkawala ni Chanyeol sa buhay niya. Kyungsoo smiles at Chanyeol and caresses his cheek so tenderly. Nakita ni Kyungsoo ang malalim na biloy nito sa pisngi.

“I don’t want you anymore Chanyeol. Besides, masaya na ako sa bago kong boyfriend, kasi kabaliktaran mo siya. He even cares for the doggos.”

“Really?” Napatawa si Chanyeol, hindi convinced sa istorya ni Kyungsoo. “I still know you sweetheart, at alam kong you’re lying to me.”

“Im not!” Pag iinsist ni Kyungsoo.

“Then what’s his name?” Lalong humaba ang ngisi ni Chanyeol ng makita ang cornered na expression ng ex girlfriend niya. _Gotcha_ , sa isip niya.

“hmmm. Jongin!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo at doon siya nakakita ng pagkakataon na tumakas mula sa kamay ng kanyang ex.

Kinagabihan, ng makabalik sa kwartong malungkot, hindi nagawang hindi mag breakdown ni Kyungsoo.

Emotionally exhausted ito, miss na niya ang mga puppies at nagpakita pa ang tarantadong ex boyfriend niya.

Well, according sa mga gasgas na advice kapag nabo-brokenheart ang isang tao _‘there’s many fish in the ocean.’_ , pero moving on doesn’t work that way. Puno man ng isda ang dagat, iisa parin naman ang paborito and in Kyungsoo’s case, si Chanyeol iyon.

Chanyeol Park- ang naging boyfriend ni Kyungsoo for six years, who ended up cheating on her. Sad story pero yes, naloko si Kyungsoo.

Anyways, umiyak si Kyungsoo yakap ang unan, iyon ang ways niya para mailabas ang mabigat sa dibdib. She’ll cry it out and it always work.

Ng sumasakit at namamaga na ang mata, ng hindi na makahinga ng normal sapagkat nag clog na ang sipon sa ilong, kinuha nalang ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone. Binuksan niya ang twitter at nagpost ng video nila Ace at Bravo at nag switch agad sa facebook app niya.

Hindi pa nakakaisang minuto, may notification siyang natanggap sa twitter.

_Jongin liked your tweet._

They decided to be mutuals pala after nilang magka DM for the first time.

Nakanguso si Kyungsoo at pumunta sa chat nilang dalawa.

 ** _@kyungsoonie:_** _KAINIS KA_

 ** _@kyungsoonie:_** _Kamusta ang babies?_

Mabilis namang nagreply si Jongin.

 ** _@notjongin:_** _hehehehe_

 ** _@notjongin:_** _[ace.jpeg]_

 ** _@notjongin:_** _[bravo.jpeg]_

Napaluha si Kyungsoo ng makita na mahimbing na natutulog ang kanyang mga tuta, ang dami niyang tanong kay Jongin tungkol sa mga alaga niya ngunit napaiyak na lamang ng tuluyan si Kyungsoo, hinahalikan pa ang pictures ng mga babies.

**_@notjongin:_** _they’re okay_

**_@notjongin:_ ** _sorry I forgot na_

_replyan ka last time_

_**@notjongin:** uy?_

**_@kyungsoonie:_ ** _Sorry namiss ko talaga sobra_

**_@kyungsoonie:_ ** _[brokenheart emoji]_

**_@kyungsoonie:_ ** _[crying emoji]_

**_@notjongin:_ ** _idk if this helps_

**_@notjongin:_ ** _but_

**_@notjongin:_ ** _facetime?_

At first hesitant si Kyungsoo, lalo pa at hindi niya gaanong kilala tong si Jongin pero dahil sa labis na pagkalumbay, binigay niya ang number kay Jongin at ilang saglit ay nakatanggap ito ng facetime request.

“Ace!!!!!!” Pagtawag ni Kyungsoo sa puppy na lumabas sa screen, nakahiga si Ace sa sahig at nakatingin lamang sa direksyon ni Jongin.

Ng mapunan ang lungkot at ng mawala na sa screen ang mga babies, biglang nag switch sa front cam si Jongin. Napansin ni Kyungsoo na nakahiga na ang lalaki sa kama kagaya niya.

She also notices how thick and plump Jongin’s lips are at bago pa lumipad ang imagination ng uhaw niyang utak ay umakyat ang paningin niya sa mata ng lalaki.

“Goodnight na?” Tanong ni Jongin at bumalik sa katinuan si Kyungsoo.

“Ha? Ah- ha?” Hindi niya naintindihan ang tanong ni Jongin kasi choppy, yap, choppy.

Tumawa si Jongin and okay, hindi lang mukha niya ang gwapo, pati na ang boses. Full package. Weakness talaga ni Kyungsoo ang mga gwapo at may magandang ngiti at pagtawa.

“Sabi ko kung matutulog ka na ba?”

“Ah, hindi pa, mag skin care pa ako.”

“Pero di ka na sad?” Humikab si Jongin at naguilty si Kyungsoo for keeping him awake.

“Happy na ko, goodnight mo ko sa kanila ha? Tsaka hug mo si Ace sa gabi, takot sa dilim yun! Tsaka si Bravo, lagyan mo ng tubig sa tabi niya kapag matutulog na.”

“Good good and yeah, lagi kong kayakap sa pagtulog.” Ngiti ni Jongin. “Goodnight na Sungit!”

“Che! Goodnight.” Pinatay na kaagad ni Kyungsoo ang tawag upang hindi makita ng lalaki kung gaano siya nagba-blush habang kausap niya ito.

At hindi inaakala ng dalawa na iyon ang simula ng pagbabago sa buhay nila.

Anim na buwan ang makalipas.

Balik eskwela na naman. Sa magkaibang unibersidad nag-aaral sina Jongin at Kyungsoo ngunit magkalapit lang naman. Si Jongin uwian pa sa Cavite habang si Kyungsoo ay nakikitira sa condo ng ate ni Baekhyun.

Lalo silang naging close, laging magkatext at nagkita na din dalawang beses.

Nababagot si Jongin sa klase, bukod kasi sa boring ang subject ay nakaka antok din ang boses ng matandang professor nila sa isang minor subject.

Kinuha na lamang niya ang cellphone at tumipa at ilang sandal pa nakatanggap ito ng mensahe galing sa katext.

**_Kyungsoongit:_ ** _major sub ko huhu_

**_Kyungsoongit:_ ** _ok. lunch. Basta libre mo, haha_

**_Kyungsoongit:_ ** _oops gtg nahuli ako_

Pagkasapit ng lunchtime, dumiretso si Jongin sa isang mall kung saan sila magkikita ni Kyungsoo. Naghintay siya saglit sa harapan ng isang coffee shop at hindi nagtagal ay dumating ang dalaga ng mag-isa.

Supposedly, sasama daw si Baekhyun dapat pero biglang may pa surprise long quiz ang prof nito kaya nagpa-iwan ito sa univ.

Lunchtime, punuan ang lahat ng kainan sa mall kaya nagdecide ang dalawa na mag-ikot muna tutal parehas naman silang bakante ang schedule until 3 PM.

Bookstore ang pinili nilang tambayan, nagbabasa si Kyungsoo ng mga recipe book at sa tabi lang nito si Jongin, nakikibasa daw kunwari pero ang totoo ay gina-gwardyahan si Kyungsoo sa tatlong lalaki na kanina pa minamatahan ang dalaga.

“Jongin, hindi ba weird yung peanut butter sa ulam?” Kare kare pala.

“Huh?” Sumilip si Jongin sa recipe book at nakitang paborito niyang ulam yun. “Masarap yan! Kare kare! Hmm. Mag kare kare tayo for lunch. Try mo.”

“Ayaw! Hindi ako sure diyan!”

“Sus, ako bahala. Lilibre kita, kapag ayaw mo naman edi umorder ka ng gusto mong ulam.” Ngumuso si Kyungsoo, si Jongin nagpipigil ng sarili. “Kare kare for lunch!” Tawa ni Jongin at bago pa hindi makontrol ang utak, ibinaling lamang niya ang mata sa ibang libro.

He spotted an engineering book at nag excuse muna saglit kay Kyungsoo at itinuro kung saan siya pupunta.

Naiwan si Kyungsoo, nag-iisip kung bibili siya ng recipe book. She’s into baking lately at naisip niyang mag try ding magluto ng mga ulam lalo na at napakagastos kung laging take out ang kinakain nila ni Baekhyun sa condo.

Hawak ang isang libro, akmang lalapitan sana ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ngunit napahinto ng na block ang dadaanan niya- si Chanyeol Park ang nasa harapan niya, nakangisi at nakatingin sa kanya with stares that gives her the creeps.

Umatras si Kyungsoo pero na corner siya ng bookshelf at ng isang customer.

“Hi sweetheart.. Namiss kita.” Ani ni Chanyeol at akmang lalapit pa sana kung hindi lang napigil ni Kyungsoo. “Bakit? Hindi mo ako namiss? Kyungsoo.. seriously, please lets talk and settle things between us.”

Nanginginig si Kyungsoo sa takot at galit. Alam niyang harmless si Chanyeol at incapable itong saktan siya physically pero the way na titigan siya ni Chanyeol, nate-threaten siya.

“Chanyeol please, diba sinabi ko na sayo na may boyfriend na ako? Tigilan mo na ako.” Humalakhak pa si Chanyeol, he doesn’t sound happy but he’s mocking her.

“I know na single ka Soo, nakikita kita sa school at wala kang kasama maliban kay Baekhyun at sa iba mong kaklase.” Isang hakbang palapit kay Kyungsoo at napaatras naman ang dalaga, her back touched the books in the bookshelf. “Let’s fix us please? One chance.” Naiiyak na si Kyungsoo pero ayaw niyang magpakita ng weakness sa publikong bookstore. Pinili na lamang niyang itulak si Chanyeol palayo gamit ang kanyang dila.

Subalit nag mistulang bingi si Chanyeol sa mga daing at pagmamakaawa ni Kyungsoo at tanging ang sariling kagustuhan ang nakikita.

Isang hakbang muli patungo kay Kyungsoo at dahan dahang tumaas ang isang kamay nito at akmang hahawakan si Kyungsoo, pero bago pa mangyari iyon ay may sumulpot na lalaki galing sa likuran ni Chanyeol at lumapit kay Kyungsoo.

“Bibilhin mo na ba yung book by? Gusto mo to?” Isang braso ang pumulupot sa balikat ni Kyungsoo at gamit ang free na braso, kinuha nito ang hawak na libro ni Kyungsoo na siya namang naging estatwa dahil sa maliit na distansya sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

Amoy na amoy ni Kyungsoo ang mabangong pabango ni Jongin na kanina hindi niya napansin.

“Who are you?” Galit na tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Hmmm? Who are you?” Atake ni Jongin. “Babe kilala mo ba to?” Tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

Lumunok ng laway si Kyungsoo at nagsalita.

“Chanyeol, si Jongin, boyfriend ko.. Baby, si Chanyeol.. Ex ko.” Chill lang ang mukha ni Jongin, nakasmile lang kahit minatahan mula ulo hanggang paa ang ex boyfriend ni Kyungsoo.

“So you are Jongin? Ikaw pala ang sinasabi ni Kyungsoo at-”

“BABY! Tara na!” Biglang nagpanic si Kyungsoo na hinila paalis si Jongin. Pinalagpas naman sila ni Chanyeol at pinanood na maglakad palayo, brows raising ng makitang magkahawak na ang kamay ng dalawa.

Samantala..

“Gwapo ng ex mo ha? Pero mukhang manloloko.” Napaubo si Kyungsoo ng mabulunan ng kare kare sa sinabi ni Jongin.

Out of reflex, binigyan ni Jongin ng baso ng tubig si Kyungsoo at kinapa ang likod nito.

“Manloloko naman talaga yun.” Humalakhak si Jongin at pinagbangga ang balikat nila ni Kyungsoo.

“Masarap no? Ang kare-kare?”

“Pwede na..” Kibit balikat na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Anong pwede na? Eh naka two cups ka na kaya ng kanin tapos yung half rice ko kinuha mo pa.”

“Gutom lang! Bayaran mo na nga at umalis na tayo, mamaya ma late pa tayo.”

Hinatid ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa unibersidad nila at ng pagkababa ni Kyungsoo sa motorsiklo nito, napansin niyang pinag pi-pyestahan si Jongin ng mga kaeskwelang nandon nakatambay sa gilid ng side gate ng unibersidad nila.

“Jongin, thank you ha? Tapos ingat ka mamaya pag-uwi. Text mo ko kapag nakauwi.” Kinuha ni Jongin ang suot na helmet at nginitian si Kyungsoo.

“Sarap talaga sa pakiramdam pag may jowa, may nag aalala sayo.. Aray! Hahaha!” Napalo man ng hardbound book sa balikat sulit naman kay Jongin.

“Sige na, ingat sa pagdrive.” Umatras si Kyungsoo at kinindatan pa siya ni Jongin bago ito magsuot ng helmet.

Hindi sumagot si Jongin at nag wave nalang ng kamay bago ito ang drive palayo.

Nakatayo lang si Kyungsoo at pinanood si Jongin magdrive habang may ngiti sa mga labi.

Nagsusunog ng kilay si Kyungsoo ng tumunog ang cellphone niya, isang facetime request galing kay Jongin. Tatlo ang exam niya kinabukasan at dalawang oras na siyang nag-aaral at marahil senyales na ito na kailangan niya ng break.

“Bravo, behave!” Iyon ang bumungad kay Kyungsoo kaya napatawa siya. Hindi siya nagsalita at pinanood ang kaguluhan sa kabilang linya. “Munggoh! Kay Ace toy yan!” Namention pala ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na naibalik na sa kanya ng ate niya yung tatlo niyang poodle kaya lima na ang anak ni Jongin sa bahay nila.

Naghintay pa si Kyungsoo hanggang sa bumalik si Jongin sa screen, naka tshirt lamang ito at tumutulo pa ang buhok nito, patunay na kakalabas lang ng shower si Jongin.

“Hey. Sorry, ang kukulit nila.” Sabi ni Jongin, nawala siya sa video, nag bend at maya maya pa ay hawak na nito si Ace at lalong natuwa si Kyungsoo, pakiramdam niya nawala ang pagod at antok ng masilayan ang namimiss niyang baby.

“Hey baby…” Tila baby si Ace napa babytalk tuloy si Kyungsoo.

“Yes babe?” Ang sagot na natanggap ni Kyungsoo, hindi kay Ace galing but kay Jongin though. Umirap siya. “Magtataray ka na naman? Hindi mo pa naeexplain yung sinabi ng ex boyfriend mo kanina. Pano niya ko nakilala?” Napa groan si Kyungsoo sa pag brought up ni Jongin ng topic, akala niya nakalimutan ito ni Chanyeol pero mukhang hindi.

Ayaw man balikan ni Kyungsoo ang araw na yun kung kailan muling nagkrus ang landas nila ni Chanyeol sa isang supermarket subalit nag explain pa ito kay Jongin, sinabi niyang nadulas lang ito na imention ang pangalan niya sapagkat labis ang pangungulila niya sa dalawang poodle.

Jongin bought it. Convinced siyang nadulas nga lang ang dila ni Kyungsoo kaya he let it go and didn’t pry anymore.

They moved on to another topic. Dahil malalim na ang gabi at parehas pagod, the topic escalated into something more serious, something emotional and affectionate.

“Mahal mo pa?”

“Huh?”

“Yung ex mo, mukhang mahal ka parin niya.”

“Hindi ko na mahal yun. Masaya na ko sa kung anong meron ako.”

Parehas ang posisyon ng dalawa, ang cellphone nila nakasandal sa piled book at ang mga baba ay naka patong sa kanilang mga braso, inaantok na.

“Wala ng chance?”

“Wala na nga ang kulit mo ha.”

Jongin chuckled weakly bago sila binalot ng katahimikan, well, sa side ni Jongin ay maingay paring naghaharutan ang mga aso, Kyungsoo misses the feeling na pinapalibutan ng pets niya.

Two months na itong hindi nakaka uwi sa Cavite sapagkat busy na nga sa ACADS, busy pa sa extracurricular.

“Miss ko na sila..” Ngumuso si Kyungsoo.

“Uwi ka sa weekend?”

“Hindi, may practice para sa play at sigurado late na matatapos.”

“Oh.” Jongin clicks his tongue. “Tulog na tayo? Antok ka na.”

Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang pag upo at ipinakita kay Jongin ang inaaral niya.

“Dami pa..” Tumawa si Jongin.

“Sige study ka na.”

“Pero tinatamad ako, lalo na wala akong kasama mag aral.” Humalakhak si Jongin, dahilan upang magising ang tuta na nasa lap niya natutulog.

“Leave it open, samahan kita. Magbabasa din ako saglit.”

Nagsimula na ngang mag-aral si Kyungsoo, ganoon din si Jongin. At sa tuwing tinatamad na itong magbasa, titingin ito sa screen at bumabalik ang motivation kapag nakikitang nag-aaral si Jongin.

Bumabagsak na ang mata ni Jongin, lalo pa at nakahiga ito sa kama niya habang nagbabasa ng readings niya. Sumulyap siya sa screen at napangiti ng makitang tulog na si Kyungsoo, nakatulog at ginawang unan ang libro.

He closes his book at inilagay sa side table and propelling his chin with his arms, pinanood niya ang screen at nag screenshot for future purposes. Pagkatapos ay bumalik ito sa panonood kay Kyungsoo na humihilik. He smiled at bumulong ng goodnight.

“Goodnight Kyungsoo..” Bulong ni Jongin at sa halip na patayin ang tawag, ipinikit lamang niya ang mga mata hanggang sa tuluyan na siyang makatulog.

Malayo man ang distansya subalit through the video call parang isang dipa lamang ang namamagitan sa kanila.

Alas nuebe ng gabi ng matapos ang rehearsal nila Kyungsoo for the upcoming theater play sa university week. Gutom, pagod at antok ang nararamdaman niya at hindi sigurado si Kyungsoo kung ano ang uunahin niya, ang umiiyak tiyan kung ang antok.

Magkakasama silang lumabas ng campus at napagplanuhan nilang kumain muna sa labas bago umuwi.

Magka link ang braso nina Kyungsoo at ni Wendy habang palabas sa gate. Nakapatong pa sa balikat ni Wendy ang ulo ng dalaga. Wala siyang imik hindi kagaya ng orgmates niyang energetic parin.

Subalit isang mahinang kahol at napa lingon si Kyungsoo. Ang pagod na mukha ay nagliwanag ng makita si Jongin na nakalean sa kanyang motorsiklo, hawak niya sa braso ang isang tuta na hindi pa sigurado ni Kyungsoo kung sino.

"Uy Soo, si jowa.." Tinukso pa si Kyungsoo ng mga orgmates at pasalamat siya at gabi na kaya hindi napapansin ang pamumula ng pisngi.

Nagpaalam siya at the same time nag sorry dahil malabong makakasama pa siya sa dinner.

Pagkarating ng gate, kumaliwa siya habang kumanan naman ang mga kaibigan. Nagpalitan sila ng paalam habang sinalubong siya ni Jongin ng mainit na ngiti.

"Aceeeee!" Niyakap ni Kyungsoo ang tuta na ngayon ay dinidilaan ang mukha ng dalaga. "Namiss kitaaaa!" Sabi niya bago halikan sa mukha ang poodle. "Jongin, bakit nandito si Ace? Bakit dito ka? Akala ko unuwi kang Cavite?"

Tumabi si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, sumandal din ito sa motorsiklo.

"Sabi mo namiss mo si Ace kaya ayan dinala ko, mabait naman siya sa byahe." Ani ni Jongin. "Di ka pa kumakain no? Tara?"

Umangkas si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at nagmaneho naman ang lalaki patungong Taft kung saan may mga karinderia na 24/7 na bukas.

Mabilis kumain ang dalawa at ng matapo ay lumipat ng matatambayan, ng makasettle na ay nagkukulitan sila at mostly si Ace itong tinutukso ni Kyungsoo, saying na lumago na ang balahibo at mukhang kailangan ng i-trim.

She also noticed kung gaano na nag grow si Ace for the past months. Dati baby pa ngayon big baby na.

Jongin really did well taking care of her pups and she's proud of him.

Pasado alas onse na ng gabi at humaba lang ang labi ni Kyungsoo.

"Huy bakit naka pout, di ka happy?" Nasa Seaside Moa ang dalawa, nakaupo habang nakatingin sa Eye, si Ace tulog na sa lap ni Kyungsoo at may suot na hoodie ni Jongin.

Kumikidlat sa malayo, pero mabuti at walang kulog.

"Happy no, sobra sobra. Yun nga lang pauwi na naman kayo at tama nga na sa tuwing may kasiyahan may kapalit na lungkot at luha." She tells.

"kung ano ano yang pinagsasabi mo. Tara na nga, gabi na at iuuwi na kita sa Makati. Baka hinahanap ka na ni Baekhyun." Tumango si Kyungsoo at umalis na sila pagkatapos tumambay.

Naglakad ng ilang minuto ang dalawa patungo sa nakapark na motor ni Jongin.

Sa kalagitnaan ng drive, ay biglang bumuhos ang malakas na ulan at dahil walang suot na kahit anong panangga, nag pull over muna si Jongin sa isang convenience store.

Nagkakape silang dalawa and Kyungsoo would hug Ace dahil nilalamig ito. He's shivering at nagwoworry si Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, si Ace.." Nagwoworry na sambit ni Kyungsoo. Hinubad naman ni Jongin ang extra tshirt at iyon ang ibinalot niya kay Ace.

It worked naman dahil ilang saglit pa ay nakatulog ng muli ang poodle, ang kanyang panginginig ay huminto na din.

"Soo, uhm, gusto mo ba sa condo nalang ni Sehun kita iuuwi? Andoon naman si Sehun. Baka umulan ulit eh at baka lagnatin ka."

Napakagat si Kyungsoo ng labi, nag iisip.

"text ko muna si Baekhyun ha? Saglit lang." Tumila na ang ulan, nakatanaw sa labas ng convenience store ang dalawa habang naghihintay sa reply.

Ngunit limang minuto na ang nakalipas at walang reply na natatanggap si Kyungsoo, sayang ang oras nila.

"Bili ako ng noodles, para mamaya may makain tayong mainit na sabaw pag uwi." Ani ni Jongin.

"Hindi pa nagrereply si Baek." Inform ni Kyungsoo.

"Okay lang, iuuwi muna kita sa condo ni Sehun, walang kasama yun, may extra kwarto para sayo. Kung gusto mo mapanatag, itext mo nalang yung address kay Baekhyun."

Bumili nga si Jongin ng noodles, milo, tinapay, kape at spam para sa breakfast nila kinabukasan, nag alok ng dalawang daan si Kyungsoo at ayaw pa sanang kunin ni Jongin pero tinakot siya nitong uuwi kung ayaw niyang tanggapin.

At the end pinaghatian nila ang binayad ni Jongin. Takot na maabutan muli ng ulan, lumabas ang dalawa, sumakay sa motorsiklo ni Jongin at nag drive na pauwi sa unit ni Sehun.

Dahil regular na tambay si Jongin sa condo ng bestfriend, kilala na ito ng lobby staff at ng naka duty na security guards kaya hindi ito nahirapang ipasok si Kyungsoo.

Sumakay sila ng elevator at umakyat na sa unit ni Sehun.

Halos mag-aala una na ng umaga, inaantok na si Kyungsoo kaya habang yakap si Ace ay nakakapikit din siya.

Ng mag ping ang elevator, si Kyungsoo ang unang pinalabas ni Jongin at sumunod naman siya.

Tahimik ang hallway, pahayag na natutulog na din ang mga residente sa floor na iyon. Walang nagsasalita din between the two, parehas pagod.

Kumatok si Jongin, dalawang katok bago pagbuksan ni Sehun na abala pala sa pag-aaral.

"Oh, may bisita pala.." Ngiti ni Sehun kay Kyungsoo. Tatlong beses palang silang nagme-meet after noong binenta ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin ang dalawang poodles pero medyo nagclick naman ang ugali nilang dalawa. "Pasok ka.." Nag step aside si Sehun para makapasok si Kyungsoo.

"Hi. Sorry sa abala? Maulan kasi sa labas at malayo pa yung condo." Napahawak si Jongin sa balikat ni Kyungsoo, slightly pushing her papasok ng unit.

Maliit ang condo ni Sehun, may dalawang maliit na kwarto at ang kusina at salas ay magkadikit lang.

Nakatayo si Kyungsoo habang umiinom ng mainit na tsaa na hinanda ni Sehun habang si Jongin naman ay inaayos ang kama sa maliit na kwartong lagi niyang gamit.

Lumabas ito ng kwarto at nakatingin kay Sehun, nakaupo sa lapag at puspusang nag aaral.

Akmang hahawakan sana ni Jongin ang doorknob ng kwarto ni Sehun pero biglang nakatayo na ang bestfriend sa tabi niya, pinipigilan siya.

Awkward na napakamot ng batok si Sehun.

"Bakit? Dito ako matutulog, tabi tayo. Si Kyungsoo doon sa kwarto ko.."

"Kwarto mo?" Napataas ng kilay si Sehun. "Uhmm.. Di pwede, doon ka sa kabila, sa sahig ka matulog." Ani ni Sehun at binakuran ang harapan ng pinto at tumingin kay Kyungsoo. "Soo, okay lang bang sa iisang room kayo ni Jongin? Sa lapag naman matutulog yan."

Namula si Kyungsoo at napasulyap saglit kay Jongin bago ibinalik ang tingin kay Sehun.

"O-okay lang." Nahihiya at mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Oh, solved!" Sehun beams at itinulak na bahagya si Jongin palayo ng pintuan.

Minatahan niya lang si Sehun, tingin na may laman at siguradong naintindihan ng bestfriend niya.

Nasa kwarto na ang dalawa, naglalatag sa sahig ng foam si Jongin habang si Kyungsoo ay nakaupo sa kama at nakikipaglaro kay Ace.

Biglang pumasok si Sehun sa kwarto.

"Ito, kakalaba lang nito at pwede niyong gamitin Soo.." Maingat na ipinatong ni Sehun ang mga extra na tuwalya at ilang naka tuping tshirt niya sa itaas ng maliit na kama na tutulugan ni Kyungsoo.

"Thank you Sehun!" Nakangiti si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan ni Jongin.

Pagkalabas ni Sehun, hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang isang tshirt na galing kay Sehun pero hinablot ni Jongin.

"May tshirt ako dito. Dugyot dugyot niyan eh!" Reklamo ni Jongin, tumayo ito at binuksan ang maliit na cabinet.

Wala siyang makitang tshirt, marahil sinuot ni Sehun ang mga naiwan niyang damit pambahay. Ang natitira ay mga button down na naiiwan niya minsan sa unit.

"Soo, eto oh." Isang dark blue na oversized button down ang binigay niya sa dalaga.

Sakto ang fit kay Jongin yun pero sa dahil may kaliitan si Kyungsoo, marahil medyo mahaba iyon kapag isusuot niya.

"Akin yan at malinis.. Yung bathroom nasa left side, may sabon ako doon, yung nasa blue na lagayan. Malinis din yun." Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang isang tuwalya at ang inabot ni Jongin na button down tsaka lumabas. 

Ilang minuto ang lumipas, bumalik si Kyungsoo ng kwarto, nakalugay ang buhok at suot ang button down ni Jongin.

Pinapatulog ni Jongin na parang baby si Ace ng datnan ni Kyungsoo ang dalawa sa kwarto. 

She giggles. 

"Ganyan mo ba talaga pinapatulog yan?"

"Sssssh, baka magising ang baby."

Tumawa lang muli si Kyungsoo at umakyat na ng kama. Mahaba ang araw niya, nakakapagod. But Jongin made it better. 

Malambot ang kama, komportable ang unan at mainit ang kumot. Madilim ang kwarto pero sapat ang nakakabulag na kidlat para lumiwanag ang kwarto. 

Napa rolyo si Kyungsoo sa gilid, facing Jongin. Napansin niya agad ang patuloy na pag hagod ng mga daliri ni Jongin sa fur ni Ace. Gising pa ito. 

Ang mata ni Kyungsoo, umakyat patungo sa mukha ni Jongin, naka pikit ito at marahil unti unti na ding natutulog. Marahil pagod sa naging byahe niya. 

Sabado, dapat na nagpapahinga si Jongin kasi buong linggo siyang buma byahe pa. 

"Hindi ka makatulog?" Biglang nagsalita si Jongin sa malambot na boses. Marahil nagising dahil sa labis na pag galaw ni Kyungsoo sa kama niya.

"Hmmm. Medyo.. Namamahay siguro tong utak ko." Tugon ni Kyungsoo. 

Biglang minulat ni Jongin ang mata at agad na nagtama ang mga paningin nila. Isang ngiti ang binigay niya kay Kyungsoo bago niya iniabot ang kamay. 

Napatingin si Kyungsoo doon, hindi naiintindihan ang balak ni Jongin. 

"Akin na kamay mo.. Dali na.."

"Bakit?"

"Basta, dali na.. Wala ka bang tiwala sakin?" Ani ni Jongin at kinuha ang kamay ni Kyungsoo, yung pinky niya to be exact at pinag intertwine sa sariling hinliliit. "Ayan makakatulog ka na."

"Sigurado ka ba na makakatulog ako nito?" Mapanlokong tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Syempre, dito na ako eh.." 

"Yabang yabang naman." Napa tawa si Kyungsoo. 

"Sabing wag maingay eh, pag itong si Ace nagising!" Biro ni Jongin hanggang sa tumila ang pagtawa ni Kyungsoo.

Katahimikan. Tanging ang pagtama ng ulan sa bintana at ang malakas na pagkulog ang nagbibigay ng tunog sa gabi ng dalawa.

Magkadikit parin ang kanilang mga daliri.

"Goodnight Kyungsoo.." 

"Goodnight.”

D-day. University week nina Kyungsoo. Busy ang lahat sa backstage ng auditorium kasama na doon si Kyungsoo. Bilang female lead ng play, busy ang mga paa ni Kyungsoo sa pagpanhik pababa ng stage at dressing room. 

Hinihingal at pawisan dahil sa labis na init subalit fresh parin. Maraming nanonood, maraming compliment na natanggap ang dalaga dahil sa magaling na pag arte nito. 

At ng matapos ang play with standing ovation from the crowd, maraming nag congrats at umapaw ang mga bulaklak na natanggap ng bidang babae. 

At sa dulo ng mga nag congrats nakatayo ang isang makisig na binata na may hawak na bouquet ng lily at proud na ngiti sa mukha. 

Ngunit imbes na masiyahan, nairita lamang si Kyungsoo at tumalikod. Akmang lalayo na siya ng pigilan siya ng lalaki.

"Chanyeol ano ba.." Mahina lang ang boses ni Kyungsoo ngunit puno ng galit iyon.

"Soo, pag usapan natin to. Ayusin natin ang nasira. Let's fix what we can still fix." Desperado ang boses ni Chanyeol, nagmamakaawa kay Kyungsoo.

"Are you crazy? Fix what we can still fix? Wala na tayong maayos Chanyeol. Masaya na ako sa kung ano meron ako ngayon.

"With your fake boyfriend?" Chanyeol's lips formed into a lengthy smirk habang nakatingin behind his ex girlfriend, curious, Kyungsoo looks back.

Akmang tatawagin na sana nito si Jongin ng makita niya itong nakangiti, may hawak na bouquet ng bulaklak habang diretso na naglalakad.

Pinanood ito ni Kyungsoo na maglakad patungo sa direksyon niya, subalit, hindi pa man nakakarating sa kanya ay naphinto na si Jongin, may suot na maliwanag na ngiti sa labi ito habang ibinigay kay Krystal, ang kontrabida sa play at nakita ni Kyungsoo lahat ng iyon at iniwas agad ang tingin. 

"Chanyeol, pagod ako." Itinulak bahagya ni Kyungsoo ang ex boyfriend pero hindi umobra. 

"Pahinga ka na ha? At kapag maayos ka na, ayusin natin to. Magsimula tayong muli." Pursigido si Chanyeol habang naglakad lamang palayo si Kyungsoo.

Magdadalawang linggo ng nakakatanggap ng cold treatment si Jongin galing kay Kyungsoo, hindi siya nagrereklamo as long as may communication silang dalawa. 

Subalit hindi na matiis ng lalaki iyon, namimiss ang maiinit na tawa at makasama si Kyungsoo. 

Nasa condo siya ni Sehun, dapat pinapagalitan ang bestfriend dahil sinikreto ni Sehun ang relasyon nila ng pinsan ni Jongin na si Luhan, sa halip nakahilata lamang ito sa maliit na sofa ni Sehun, pinagkakasya amg sarili habang lutang ang utak.

"Di padin kayo nagkikita?" Sehun handed him his shot.

Idinaan ni Sehun sa inom ang pag uusap. Mas masarap daw makipag usap sa mga taong may tama ng alak, nagiging honest at mas madaling suyuin. 

"Dalawang linggo na ako nag iisip kung ano ang kasalanan ko, kung saan ako nagkulang."

"Akala mo naman jowa mo. Oo, napaghahalataan na kita. Hindi ako nagsalita kasi nakikita kong okay kayo. Anyways, baka may PMS siya? Alam mo naman kung paano yang mga babae bago ang gyera." Ani ni Sehun, may point pero knowing Kyungsoo, moody lang ito at tila buntis na naglilihi at never siyang naging cold kay Jongin. 

"Hindi yun yun pare!!!!" Reklamo ni Jongin bago sila binalot ng katahimikan.

Naupo si Sehun sa tabi ni Jongin, umiinom at nakikinig sa nakaka irita at walang katapusang panaghoy ng kaibigan. 

"Bobo mo minsan pre, pwede mo namang puntahan diba? Surprise ganun.." Minatahan lang ni Jongin si Sehun, walang imik at tanging blangko ang kanyang mukha. 

Ngunit, ilang segundo ay muntik mabitawan ni Sehun ang hawak na shot glass ng biglang napatayo ng couch si Jongin at tila baliw na nag sasayaw, gumigiling ang bewang at binebeletan si Sehun.

"Thank you pare!" Malakas niyang hinampas sa balikat si Sehun, kinuha ang wallet at susi ng motor sa mesa at tumakbo palabas ng unit na hindi man lang nagpapa-alam sa bestfriend. 

Naiwan mag-isa si Sehun, umiiling iling habang nakatingin sa kanyang cellphone. For sure hindi makakauwi ng maaga si Jongin kaya tatawagan niya ang nobya, para may kasama ito sa condo unit at- moving on. 

Malungkot si Kyungsoo. Malungkot na malungkot si Kyungsoo at kung may eexaggerate pa sa kanyang feelings yun ay- 'sana nagbreak nalang ulit sila ni Chanyeol' sapagkat mas nasasaktan pa siya ngayon. 

Hindi na maibilang ni Baekhyun kung ilang buntong hininga na ang kumawala sa bestfriend habang nagpa-pack ng cookies na ibebenta ni Kyungsoo sa university kinabukasan. Need niya ng extrang pera para sa pangkain ng mga doggos niya, lalo pa at huminto sa pag be-breastfeed ang pamangkin nito. 

"Mas mabuti nga na mas nalaman mo ng maaga ang tungkol sa relasyon nila Jongin at Krystal, edi kung pinatagal pa, lalo ka lang masasaktan."

"Hindi naman dahil doon-" 

"Neknek mo, simula ng iwasan mo si Jongin ikaw na yung saddest bitch sa universe. Sweet sayo si Jongin, attentive, maeffort kaya hindi pwedeng hindi ka mainlove. Kilala kita Kyungsoo. Alam ko bawat pagshake ng pwet ko kapag kinikilig." 

"Gaga!" Irap ni Kyungsoo at ibinalik sa cookies ang attention.

Gusto ba niya si Jongin? Hindi naman siguro. Marahil nagtatampo lang siya ngayon sapagkat may jowa na pala ito at hindi man lang sinabi kay Kyungsoo.

Oo, tama. Nagtatampo lang siya.

"Ayan ka na naman! Isang buntong hininga pa at ipapacking tape ko yang bunganga mo!"

Nakangusong umatras palayo si Kyungsoo at pinigil na ang sarili na magbuntong hininga.

Nagpatuloy ang pag pack nila, medyo madami dami na din ang natapos at paubos na yung cookies kaya umexit na si Baekhyun at maliligo daw muna sandali. 

Naiwan mag isa si Kyungsoo sa kusina upang maglinis ng kalat at magligpit ng makatulog na din siya. It's almost 1 A.M at nagsimula ng magparamdam ang kanyang mga mata. 

Nag pupunas ng mesa si Kyungsoo ng biglang may kumatok sa pintuan. Hindi niya ito pinansin thinking na baka galing lang sa tunog ng cellphone niya iyon. 

Pero habang tumatagal lalong lumalakas, curious, iniwan niya pansamantala ang gingawa at naglakad patungong front door. 

May kumatok ng dalawang beses kaya agad niya itong binuksan. 

"C-chanyeol? Ano ginagawa mo dito?" Nasa labas ay ang matangkad niyang ex boyfriend, isang braso naka angkla sa poste ng pintuan at amoy alak.

"Hi there sweetheart!" Ngumisi si Chanyeol, akmang hahawakan pa sana ng kabilang kamay ang dalaga pero umilag si Kyungsoo at hindi nagustuhan ni Chanyeol ang pag iwas.

Mabilis na nag itim ang paningin ni Chanyeol. At dahil kontrol ng utak ang katawan nito, tumaas ang kamay niya at buong lakas na sinampal si Kyungsoo.

Mabilis ang pangyayari, hindi naiwasan ni Kyungsoo ang paparating na sampal kaya isang malakas na palad ang dumampi sa kanyang pisngi, napa atras din ito at kung hindi nabalanse ang paa ay marahil natumba na ito sa sahig.

Masakit, mainit at nangingilo ang kanyang pisngi. Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol at agad na nabasa ang mga mata niya at lumangoy sa luha.

"Bakit ba ayaw mo sa akin Kyungsoo? Ano pa ba ang gusto mong gawin ko para lang sa kapatawaran mo? Mahal kita, oo, mahal kita! Pero nakakapagod ka naman suyuin!" Isang hakbang papasok ng unit si Chanyeol, dahilan ng pag atras ni Kyungsoo. "Ang arte mo, binigay ko naman lahat ng gusto mo diba?" Isang hakbang muli.

"Chanyeol tama na, ayoko na nga-" Isang sampal muli at natumba na si Kyungsoo sa sahig, nagmamakaawa kay Chanyeol.

"Bakit? Ikaw kahit manlalaki ka, kahit nakipag kantutan ka sa Jongin na yun tatanggapin parin naman-" Lumuhod si Chanyeol sa harapan ni Kyungsoo, hindi para tulungan ang ex kung hindi para sampalin muli.

Napapikit nalang sa takot si Kyungsoo, randam niya ang panginginig ng katawan, sa takot at sa sakit ng nadarama. Nais na lamang niyang mahimatay na at ng hindi na makaramdam pa.

Pero walang sampal ang dumampi sa palad niya. Hindi na niya nakayang imulat ang mata at unti-unti, nawawalan na siya ng malay.

"Miss mo na din si Ate Kyungsoo? Ako din, miss ko na. Pero dont worry, makikita mo na siya in-" Napansin ni Jongin na bukas ang pintuan ng condo unit at nagtaka siya.

Dalawang dalaga ang nakatira sa unit at strikto ang mga babae sa kanilang security para sa safety ng buhay nila kaya there's no way na hindi nila masasaraduhan ang front door sa mga oras na iyon.

Unless kung may mga bisita sila at since hindi masyadong nagdadala ng bisita ang dalawa ng mga kaibigan sa unit, impossibleng may event.

Weirdly, hindi maganda ang kutob niya kaya binilisan ang bawat hakbang.

"Kyung-" Napahinto sa pagsasalita si Jongin ng makita si Baekhyun na nakatayo, namumutla at tila estatwa. "Baek?" Lalapitan na sana ni Jongin si Baekhyun ng mapansin niya ang likod ng isang tao sa sahig at mabilis niyang inilapag si Ace sa sahig at buong lakas na sinipa ang lalaki.

Mabilis na natumba ang lalaki at ng makita si Kyungsoo na nakahiga sa sahig, namumula ang pisngi at nanginginig sa takot, kinain ng galit si Jongin at pinagsisipa si Chanyeol.

Mas malaki man ang pangangatawan ni Chanyeol, ngunit naging advantage ni Jongin ang pagiging lasing nito.

Mabilis na tumawag ng security si Baekhyun at ilang sandali pa, habang may tumutulong dugo mula sa ilong at sabog na labi ni Chanyeol, dumating ang security at dinampot si Chanyeol.

Si Baekhyun ang kumausap sa mga guards at si Jongin tumakbo kay Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, gising. Gising please.." He said habang tina-tap ang pisngi ng dalaga

Hindi umaalis si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsoo, wala pa siyang tulog. Nagmamakaawa man ang mga mata niyang magpahinga na subalit patuloy lang sa pag galaw ang kanyang mga kamay. 

Nasa gilid ng kama si Jongin, nakaupo sa sahig habang patuloy na dinadampian ng malamig na tuwalya ang makinis na pisngi ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay meroon ng pasa. 

Nagagalit siya, si Kyungsoo man iyon o hindi, pero walang may deserve na saktan ang mga babae.

Napangiti si Jongin at kinumutan din si Ace na tumabi kay Kyungsoo, nahiga.

"Tulog kayo ng mahimbing. Ikaw magbantay kay Ate Soo. Habulin mo lahat ng masamang panaginip niya kung meron man." At bumalik ang tingin ni Jongin sa natutulog na mukha ng dalaga. 

Calloused man ang mga daliri, maingat namang naglakbay ang mga daliri ni Jongin sa mukha ng dalaga. Her lips, it's the softest thing Jongin's finger has ever felt. Malambot, malambot- napangisi siya sa mga pumapasok sa isip. 

"Gago." Bulong nito sa sarili at the thought kung ganito din ba kalambot ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo sa mga labi niya.

Umiling iling siya, disappointed sa sarili na lumabas ng kwarto. 

"Wag ka na umuwi, hahanapin ka niyan bukas." Pigil ni Baekhyun ng magpaalam na siyang uuwi.

Naupo sa sofa si Jongin, tinanggap ang extra kumot at unan na ibinigay ni Baekhyun. Pagkahiga, tuluyang nakatulog na si Jongin. 

Nagsimula ng pumasok si Kyungsoo sa kanyang panaginip, napapasarap palang ang tulog niya ng biglang nakaramdam ng mainit at mabigat na bagay sa kanyang dibdib hanggang sa buong katawan na mismo ni Jongin ang sinakop ng mainit na yun. 

Ginising nito ang diwa at napamulat si Jongin. 

"K-kyungsoo?" Bulong nito ng makita ang dalaga sa kanyang tabi, nakayakap kay Jongin ang mga braso, dibdib nila ay magkadikit. 

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung parte pa ito ng panaginip niya or totoo ang init ng katawan na pinagsasaluhan nila. Pero panaginip o realidad, pinili ni Jongin na yakapin pabalik si Kyungsoo. 

Maingat, dahan dahan at mariing hinalikan ni Jongin ang noo ng yakap na dalaga. 

Until he felt her warm breathing na tumatama sa kanyang dibdib.

"O-okay lang ba? Iniwan mo ako sa loob, natatakot ako Jongin." Sa malambing na boses ni Kyungsoo, doon na ay tila binuhasan ng mainit na tubig ang buong katawan ni Kyungsoo, dahilan upang tuluyang magising ang diwa niyang inaantok. "Payakap kahit ngayong gabi lang." Pagod ang boses ni Kyungsoo, natatakot. 

"Ssssh, matulog ka na Kyungsoo. Andito lang ako, babantayan kita." Ani ni Jongin. 

"hmm." Ungol ni Kyungsoo at lalong humigpit ang mga brasong yakap siya. "Bakit ka napunta dito?" Akala ni Jongin matutulog na, pero nagtanong pa si Kyungsoo.

Muling inimulat ni Jongin ang mga mata, madilim man ang buong unit subalit agad na nagtagpo ang paningin nila. 

Napakaganda ni Kyungsoo at sa tuwing bumabalik kay Jongin ang alaala na sinaktan ito ng dating nobyo, nagsisimulang kumulo ang kanyang dugo. 

Napakaganda ni Kyungsoo, mas maganda pa kaysa sa anong uri ng diamante. Dapat siyang inaalagaan, minamahal. 

Mabilis na gumapang ang kanyang kamay, sa bewang ni Kyungsoo, sa braso, sa leeg hanggang sa pulang pasa sa pisngi. 

"miss ka ni Ace, hindi makatulog kaya dinala ko dito."

Kyungsoo flinches under his touch, pero hindi dahil sa sagot niya kung hindi dahil sa bobo niyang sagot. 

Hindi naman si Ace ang naka-miss. 

Siya. 

Si Jongin. 

"Hmmm. O-okay lang ba Jongin? Na ganito? Yakap kita habang may nobya kang iba?"

"HA?!" Muntikang mabulunan ng sariling laway si Jongin sa tanong na ibinigay sa kanya. "Girlfriend?" Pag-uulit nito at baka pinaglaruan lang siya ng pandinig. 

Tumango naman si Kyungsoo. 

"S-si Krystal.." Mahina niyang sagot, hindi kayang banggitin ang pangalan ng ka org niya who happened to be Jongin's girlfriend. 

"Panong girlfriend ko si Krystal? Kanino galing yan? Ilang beses kitang sinusundo sa harapan niya ha..." Depensa ni Jongin. Concluding na ito din ang dahilan sa cold shoulder na binibigay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"P-pero nung play, si Krystal may bouquet, ako isang piraso ng pulang rosas lang.."

Humalakhak si Jongin, napipinta na ng utak niya ang nguso ni Kyungsoo at lalong lumakas ang boses niya ng sulyapan si Kyungsoo at napakahaba nga ng nguso nito. 

"Totoong niligawan ko dati si Krystal. Nagalit nga ako noong nalaman kong may boyfriend siya ng tatlong buwan habang nanliligaw ako. At kaya ko siya binigyan ng flowers after ng play is for reconciliation. To atleast save our friendship kasi doon kami galing, friends. At tsaka isa pa, wala na kong galit sa kanya, wala ng feelings." Hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit siya nag eexplain, he could be laughing at her kasi para siyang bata mag isip pero alam niyang mas mapapanatag ang isip ni Kyungsoo if she knows the truth at iyon ang nais ni Jongin. "Sayo ako nakabuntot sa after party tapos siya pala yung jowa ko?"

"S-sorry na.. Si Chanyeol kasi.." 

"Adik yang ex mo ha. Gago yun. Matulog ka na nga lang.. Pahinga na tayo at babawi ka sakin bukas?" 

"Grabe, hindi naman-" 

"Babawi ka kasi namiss kita." Diretsong sabi ni Jongin and faked a snore pagkatapos, para wala ng madaming tanong, dahil nahihiya siya sa mga salitang kumawala sa dila. 

Napangiti lang si Kyungsoo. Kahit siya namiss din si Jongin at lalong ikinagalak ng puso niya ang malaman na walang girlfriend ang lalaki. 

Naging mahaba man ang gabi subalit natulog parin sila na may mga ngiti sa labi.

Limang buwan ang lumipas, Chanyeol was bailed out of jail pagkatapos makipag areglo si Kyungsoo. Hindi naging madali ang naging proseso dahil hindi lamang ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo ang naapektuhan, she was traumatized by the violence, ng abuse but Jongin was there every step na ginagawa niya and his smiles, binigyan nito ng seguridad si Kyungsoo, that she'll be better, na kahit anong sakuna ay nandoon lang si Jongin sa tabi niya, nagbabantay, naka alalay. 

Limang buwan ang lumipas, ang mga simpleng biruan ay nagiging tagos na sa puso, ang mga dates ay naging araw araw, ang mga simpleng holding hands ay lalong nagtatagal. May mga yakapan, sa publikong lugar man or kahit silang dalawa lamang. 

They are friends daw, pero nakikita ng lahat na mas higit pa doon ang kung ano ang meron sa mga puso nila. 

Stress si Kyungsoo, kakatapos lang ng prelims niya at dahil graduating na ito, hindi maubos ubos ang projects at dinagdagan pa ng thesis. 

Nakaupo siya sa isang bench sa park ng University kasama ang orgmates na sina Wendy at Eunji.

Naiiyak na siya sa totoo lang, nais niyang uminom at magpakalasing, kahit isang gabi nais niyang kalimutan ang nagkapatong patong na research.

_/arf arf/_

In unison, napa lingon ang tatlo ng makarinig ng kahol ng aso which is unusual sa loob ng isang unibersidad.

Confused pareho sina Eunji at Wendy subalit humaba ang labi ni Kyungsoo ng makita si Munggoh na tumatakbo sa kinaroroonan niya. May nakataling smiley faced balloon sa leeg nito. 

Ang cute ni Munggoh at ng makarating sa mga braso ni Kyungsoo, excited nitong dinilaan ang mukha ng dalaga, earning giggles from her.

"Ano ginagawa mo dito ha?" Habang kinakamot ang leeg ng poodle, napansin ni Kyungsoo na may naka rolyo na maliit na pulang papel sa ribbon ng tali at isang stem ng pulang rosas. 

Kinuha ito ni Kyungsoo, inamoy saglit ang bulaklak bago binuklat ang sulat. 

_'smile, kita hanggang dito yung nguso mo.'_

Napalingon si Kyungsoo sa paligid, hinahanap ang salarin. Hindi siya assuming pero alam niyang si Jongin ito. 

Hindi naman pwedeng si Baekhyun sapagkat una, busy si Baekhyun sa OJT nito. Pangalawa, _eeeew._

Lalong hindi si Sehun kasi may jowa. Cross out. 

Which makes Jongin the culprit. Aso niya din yung gamit eh. 

Sa kalagitnaan ng paghahanap, naexcite lalo si Kyungsoo ng makita niyang tumatakbo si Bravo, kagaya ni Munggoh, may balloon din na nakatali dito. 

"Aaaaah! Hello!" Malambing ang boses ng tumatawa at masayang dalaga at walang duda na ganun din ang pakiramdam ni Bravo ng sinunggaban si Kyungsoo and nuzzles his face sa tummy ni Kyungsoo. 

Agad niyang kinuha ang ribbon sa leeg ng poodle, ang pulang rosas at meron ding blue rolled letter na kasama. 

_'yan, ganda ng view pag nakangiti ka'_ ngumuso si Kyungsoo ng hindi makita sa paligid si Jongin. 

"Saan na ba yung papa niyong yun!!!!" Whine ni Kyungsoo sa mga alaga habang ang mga aso ay naghaharutan na.

Maya maya pa, si Ace naman ang humaharurot patakbo, Wendy and Eunji squealed together sapagkat ang cute ni Ace tingnan, hindi katulad ni Bravo na lumaki, si Ace ay maliit padin, lalong lumiit dahil pinakalbo ito ni Jongin. 

"Aceee!" Hindi inaasahan ni Kyungsoo na pati ang paborito ay nandoon, she scoops the puppy and hugged Ace, halos isang buwan niya ng hindi nakikita ang aso besides sa mga video calls nila. 

Pagkatapos paliguan ng halik si Ace, ang tuta ay mabait na naupo sa lap ni Kyungsoo, magpapahinga sa mainit at kumportableng init ng babae.

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang ribbon, curious kung ano ang nakasulat sa pink na papel. 

At agad na bumagsak ang expression niya ng kahit pagbaliktarin ang papel, wala parin itong makitang mensahe sa loob. Blangko.

Isang masakit na pag suntok sa balikat ang pumukaw sa attention niya, minatahan ni Kyungsoo si Wendy at nagtaka ng makitang kinikilig ito at may itinuturo sa harapan nila. 

Napatingin si Kyungsoo. Imbes na masiyahan dahil yung lalaking hindi nakikita ng isang linggo ay nandoon sa harapan niya. Hindi naka uniporme pero nakaitim na button down, may pa dibdib si kuya dahil naka unbutton yung first three na butones na suot, bagsak at walang ka hairstyle hairstyle ang buhok but still, he looks dashing. 

"Hey Kyungsoo.. The third letter is nasa akin. Curious to read it?" Ngisi ni Jongin, inirapan siya ng suplada habang ang mata nito ay nasa puting papel na iwinawagayway ni Jongin sa ere. 

Tumayo siya, hawak sa braso si Ace at kunwari padabog na nagmarcha patungo sa harapan ng lalaki, until they're separated by merely a foot. 

"Ang dami mo namang alam. Ano ba kasi yan?" Pag iinarte ni Kyungsoo, akmang hahablutin ang papel pero Jongin retrieved his hands kaya hindi nakuha ni Kyungsoo. "Eeeeh!"

Jongin laugh at pinigil ang sariling yakapin na lamang ang dalaga. 

Pero masisira ang plano, ngayon pang nagka courage na siyang mag confess. 

"Here. Grabe ang sungit naman, parang di ako namiss.." 

"Hindi naman talaga.." Sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay hablot sa hawak na papel ni Jongin. 

"Sus, eh ano yung _'i miss you, i miss you'_ with sad emoticon kagabi ha?" Pinalo ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib ang mapanuksong kaibigan at tumatawang pinanood ni Jongin ang dalaga na basahin ang nasa sulat. 

_'alam mo ba kung ano nasasabi ko sa sarili kapag ikaw ang view?'_ tumingin si Kyungsoo sa lalaki, cliffhanger, daming alam.

Humalakhak si Jongin. 

"Ano? Pinagti tripan mo lang ata ako eh! Huy Jongin, kung madami kang time para sa mga ganitong prank ako hindi. Tambak ang-" 

"Aylaview." Natameme si Kyungsoo. "Aylaview. Hindi crush kita, hindi gusto kita, kung hindi, I love You. Mahal kita Kyungsoo.."

"Ha?" Tila sirang computer na nag lag si Kyungsoo. 

"Gusto kitang maging girlfriend Kyungsoo.. Gustong gusto, para hindi lang landian tong ginagawa natin, gusto ko may label na. Kasi gusto ko mag level up, gusto kong hawakan ang kamay mo lagi, gusto kong katabi ka sa pagtulog, gusto kong halikan ang mapupula mong labi at-"

Sa pagkakataong iyon, si Kyungsoo ang nagpatameme kay Jongin gamit ang kanyang mga labi. 

Nag tiptoe ang dalaga habang nagri-ring sa utak niya ang confession ni Jongin at hindi napigil ang sariling halikan si Jongin sa mga labi. 

Mabilis ang halik, yung pareho nilang naramdaman ang malambot na labi sa paglapat ng mga ito subalit hindi enough para malasahan kung matamis iyon. 

Jongin groans in frustration ng maalalang nasa isang university sila. 

Sa halip, ikinulong ni Jongin sa mga bisig ang katawan ng mahal niya.

"Is that a yes?" Isang tango ang sagot ni Jongin. "Good. Girlfriend na kita ha? Walang bawian?" Malumanay ang boses ni Jongin. 

"Boyfriend girlfriend." Sagot ni Kyungsoo, napangiti si Jongin sa sagot ng kai- nobya at niyakap pa ito ng mahigpit. 

"I love you Kyungsoo Do." 

"arf arf arf arf!!" Naghiwalay ang dalawa na tumatawa ng biglang kumahol si Ace, nasa gitna pala ito at marahil naiipit ng dalawa. 

"Ugh.. Ace!"

Humalakhak si Kyungsoo, ibinaba si Ace upang yakapin muli si Jongin. 

Mas mahaba, mas mainit, mas mahigpit na yakap.

"Mahal din kita Jongin.."

_Wakas._


End file.
